


that was you!?

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [19]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Club Penguin - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: moss finds out that Roy beat him at the club penguin sledding years ago
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Kudos: 19





	that was you!?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. more than anything. thank you to the anon on tumblr who requested it. I hope you enjoy this!!

“Have you seen they’re shutting down Club Penguin?” 

It was a Saturday night. Moss and Roy were lying in bed together, both doing a very good job of doing their own thing on their laptops. Moss hadn't been paying very much attention to anything when Roy had dropped that bombshell.

”No!” he exclaimed as he moved his laptop away, shifting to look at his boyfriend. Roy nodded sadly as he looked to him. 

“Yep,” he said. “30th March this year.” 

“My gosh,” Moss replied. He shook his head sadly. “I never thought they’d actually shut it down.” 

“Do you still play it?” Roy asked. At this point they had both put their laptops away to the side and were on their sides facing each other. Moss made a small noise, shrugging. 

“A little,” he said. “Do you?” 

“Honestly, I kinda stopped a few years ago. I was really into it the first few years it was out, but... yeah, I guess I just fell out of it.” 

“Well I _love_ it,” Moss said. He smiled at his boyfriend. “I was incredible at the sled racing.” 

“Oh, so was I!” Roy exclaimed. He laughed, shifting closer to Moss. “I remember once, God, years ago now, I beat some idiot, like, seven times in a row!” 

Roy laughed, and he had been expecting Moss to laugh too, but he quickly noticed that Moss wasn't laughing. In fact he was leaning back, looking utterly appalled. “What?” Roy asked as his laughter started to trail off. 

“That was _you_!?” Moss growled. His voice was lower and angrier than Roy had ever heard before and he couldn’t help but shuffle back a little. 

“Hey, maybe it wasn’t!” Roy said with a nervous chuckle. Moss arched an eyebrow at him, folding his arms over his chest. 

“15th May 2008?” he said. “I came into work the next day devastated because I’d lost loads of XP points, I’d yelled at my computer and then my mum had yelled at me for yelling at my computer?” 

“Ye-e-e-eah, a little.” 

“And was your username _Boss-Bait-29_?” 

“Ma-a-a-a-abye?” 

That was it. Moss glared at him, huffing before turning away from his boyfriend and yanking the duvet over himself. Roy sighed, putting his head in his hands for a moment. “Moss!” 

“Traitor,” Moss murmured in response. 

“How was I supposed to know it was you!?” 

There was no response this time. Roy sighed again, leaning over and resting his chin on my boyfriend’s shoulder. Moss tried to shrug him off, shifting further away. “Mo-o-o-o-oss!” 

“Leave me alone,” Moss grumbled. 

“How can I make this up to you?” 

“No way. There’s _no_ way you can make this up to me” 

“Oh come on, there must be _something_ I can do.” 

There was a pause. Slowly Moss turned back around, propping himself up on his elbow. He fixed his boyfriend with a look. 

“Maybe there is something...” 

“Anything.” 

Moss smirked. Roy suppressed a groan then. He knew that smirk of old. “Okay, fine,” he said, trying not to grumble too much. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“I can really choose where we eat for a week?” 

Roy chuckled and nodded. Moss smiled at him, reaching forward and pulling him into a kiss. 

Well, there was worse consequences to things. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou so much for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! check out my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay if you want to request a fic!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y’all xx


End file.
